Purgatory
by To Lazy To Think of Something
Summary: Eight of our favorite characters reevaluate their mistakes and lives, Each living with a guilt that will keep their souls from moving on from life. AU , Warning:There is a lot of character death in this. 10 reviews for a third chapter.
1. Only The Bad Die Young

**Purgatory**

Seven people meet together in Purgatory, a place where it is no one but them. The place where they each have to make-up for their sins or be punished forever.

Note: Major OC (Mariana and Jesus were broken apart, Brandon is in the foster care system, Jude is 15) and the Death scenes go in order.

WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH

* * *

_"Hello my name is Gale Madden and today I would like to report the deaths of eight people in the San Francisco area earlier today. Police are investigating the death of a shooting that occurred earlier today."_

I don't know how but for some odd reason I am the cause for a group of people; including my sister, to perish for their sins. Seven people who were connected in both major and minor ways. Some strings stronger than steal and others thinner than water. These people were supposed to live but because of my death the string of others began to commence. The woman who gave me a flyer to a Gay Equality festival, the girl who sold drugs ,the cop who looked the other way, the boy who was lost, the guy who I was in love with, the alcoholic who was haunted ,and the sister who wanted revenge. I know you are wondering how they all died, I will tell you. Remember not everyone goes to heaven or hell.

_Lena Adams sat at the crime scene that was remaining at the festival grounds , no longer a place for joy the atmosphere was grey and emitting waves of depression. No one but police officials were at the once happy place. Lena was only allowed to stay because she insisted since she was the coordinator of the activities that took place the night before. The corpse of the fifteen year old boy was long taken away in an ambulance when he had only mere minutes left of the life of his that was cut short. No one really payed attention to her , since she had an alibi that was pact tightly since she was with another cop. The police remained to find the gun that was seemingly missing. Lena stood up and looked at Stef who gave her a curt nod that signaled that the police had been informed that Jude Jacob had died. Lena put her head in her hands and stood up. Walking away from the crime scene , Lena went to her car to get a cup of coffee. Pulling out of the parking lot she turned onto the clear road looking for incoming cars. As Lena was cruising down the empty road she saw a familiar face looking directly at her. When she turned her head to look to the side a blur came from the corner of the other eye. Turning sharply to the left she heard a thud against her car before she saw a beam in her direct path of vision. Lena woke up to be standing in a doorway with a path of light directing her to another room. Lena followed the path and was met with the vision of a she was sitting at a kitchen island surrounded by seven other chairs. Six of the seven were brown matching the one she was sitting in while the one on the end was white with black ribbon tied around the back. Silently Lena waited confused at where she was and why she was there and who would be joining her._

_Mariana Maxwell sat in her adoptive families home as they all huddled around the kitchen TV watching the development on the death of Jude. The reporters were saying that there was drugs in his system when he was attacked. The drugs made him disoriented the press was speculating saying that the drugs were given to him by his attacker. Mariana knew the truth, Jude purchased them to relax at the festival because he was on edge. Jesus explained to Mariana that Jude was still a little apprehensive about being intimate in public. Mariana was only selling the drugs to help pay for medication for her birth mother and thought that her father would be angry if he found out that Mariana had been giving her allowance to what he referred to as a piece of Hispanic trash. Mariana knew that this was a serious thing that a young boy had been raped and shot at a gay equality festival, but she was more concerned about Jesus and where he was. There was only one other body found near the scene yet police have yet to confirm who it was. Mariana refused to watch any longer as she went upstairs to her room. Getting her towel and clothes she walked into her personal bathroom stripping of her pajamas from the night before. After stepping into the shower she continued to wash her hair glancing into the shower mirror to see someone behind her. Though there was steam clouding her vision she could make out the outline of a boy. She was standing face to face with Jude. Quickly turning to turn off the water her balance was caught and she slipped hitting her head against the shower wall. Mariana stood in a doorway of the kitchen to see a woman sitting at the table tapping her fingers. Silently Mariana sat down on one of the four chairs on the other side of the woman. _

_Stef Foster sat in a coffee shop waiting for Lena to arrive. They agreed the night before to meet in the morning to talk about what went on the night before but Lena was late as usual. Stef and Lena had made a mistake and now because of them a boy was not alive. They were caught up in their own drama and instead of Stef patrolling the area by the restrooms like she was supposed too, the area where Jude Jacob was taken advantage of. Taking a light sip of her coffee she watched the news depicting a car accident saying that a driver hit a teenage girl before driving into a pole. Stef shook her head before turning her attention to the room in front of her. Guilt then over-washed her again as she remembered the image of Mike who was standing over the body of Jude with another boy running away with a limp. She should have chased the other boy down but she recognized him as the son of the district attorney and she knew that it would have only caused trouble like it had in the past when a young girl reported him. The police were always payed off when that boy was involved with something. Getting up to order a doughnut to eat while she waited for Lena, Stef checked her watch to see the time. Looking up she saw a boy sitting in the corner of the coffee store alone. Sitting down in her seat gain with doughnut in tow , Stef silently ate while looking down but once she looked her eyes up again she saw Jude Jacobs eyes looking into her own. She tried to swallow the doughnut in her mouth but once it hit her throat it was lodged. As she motioned to her pharynx she noticed that no one was paying to her. As she banged her hands on the table in front of her her chair slipped and she fell to the side as her mind began to quickly cloud before she stood in the doorway of a house. Silently entering she struggled to speak she entered the kitchen to see Lena looking at her with bug eyes but no words were passed because no one was able to speak._

_Jesus Sanchez sat on the beach bench looking over the water. The night before was all one cloud that was in his head , and it couldn't seem to clear. Jesus remembered meeting with Mariana before the festival with Jude. Mariana had sold him something for him and Jude to smoke so that they could relax beforehand. On their way to the festival a couple of guys threw empty beer cans at them calling them fags. Jesus knew Jude was uncomfortable being together in the public yet Jesus pushed. As far as Jesus knew, Jude freaked out within minutes and he left Jesus alone to go home. Jesus didn't follow Jude because he knew that being together in public only stressed out Jude more than it should have. Jesus was waiting to call Jude, knowing that Jude was most likely still hung-over. Jesus stripped himself of his shirt before he ran into the water and flipped his head under water. Scratching his head he looked over to see Jude on the beach taking off his shirt coming towards him in the water. Jesus smiled and nodded his head towards Jude before dunking his head again. When Jesus emerged again there was no sign of Jude. Looking again checking to see if there was any sign of Jude. While he was distracted a large wave overtook Jesus. Feeling the tide bring him out Jesus tried to swim to the surface but his jeans were caught on something as he was trapped underwater. Trying to undo his belt quickly Jesus struggled until he saw a object racing towards him as he squirmed frantically. Soon there was a pain in his leg as he looked and saw blood pouring from a bite wound. Then the pain went away and Jesus felt dry as he stood in the doorway of a house with a bright light behind him guiding him to a kitchen where he witnessed Mariana sitting quietly as she watched him as he sat silently next to her. _

_Brandon Fallon sat in the Motel 6 room silently watching the news on Jude, careful not to wake up the naked girl laying in the bed behind him. Jude Jacob was a kid he had come to know greatly in the past few months since Brandon met his sister. Brandon and Callie were going to pick up Jude but were met with the police saying that Jude had already been transported to the hospital. If they had been minutes earlier or had not gotten lost then Jude would have been safe. Jude would be sleeping in his bed, or would probably been making fun of Brandon for staying the night. Brandon was matched with Callie when they met in a group for children in Foster Care. Since Brandon's mother gave him up ages ago when he was a baby , being in foster care was hard but he had met Callie because of it and he was happy for that fact. Brandon stood up putting on his pants careful not to wake Callie who was exhausted from the night before. Once dressed Brandon exited the house and began to walk to his foster home that was a mere twenty minutes away. He and Callie had walked to the motel since his car was boxed in his driveway. After getting home he walked to the room he shared with two other foster children. Hist foster parents took in a total of seven children and Brandon was the longest lasting. Brandon got his car and then drove to a bistro to get coffee and doughnuts before he went back to the motel 6. After entering his room again he saw that the room was empty apart from the note on the pillow saying that Callie had gotten a call from the doctor needing her to visit immediately. Brandon sat back on the bed and relaxed enjoying the silence on the room. Closing his eyes for a mere second he was awoken to the smell of smoke. Scrambling to get up Brandon collected his backpack and went to take a grab of the door knob but it was to hot to turn. Pulling back the curtains Brandon saw flames igniting the entire building with people on the ground pointing up to him as they cried for someone to help him but it seemed to be to late since fire began to spread under the door. Smoke filling the air and as Brandon gasped for his last few seconds if air he saw Jude standing in the room over him. Brandon woke op in the doorway of a house he had seen before. Looking behind him at the light Brandon moved away and walked into the kitchen where strangers were silently sitting looking at him._

_Mike Foster sat in the bar alone watching the news on the dangling television above his head. A girl had been found in her shower dead, as well as a boy on the beach, and a woman in a car accident. The girl she hit was still alive as far as reporters knew. Downing what seemed to be his 12th shot and millionth drink since he got off duty , Mike thought of how he saw the eyes of Jude Jacob before that rapist shot haunted with the thoughts of the young teenager during his last conscious minute. Jude Jacob looked like he was welcoming death and that was a sight that scared Mike the most. As he downed his sorrow in another drink he motioned for the bartender to give him the rest of the scotch in the bottle.. Taking a long swing from the bottle Mike felt warm in the inside of his body. Taking another sip Mike smiled with comfort as he began to nuzzle the bottle trying to erase the memories from the night before. But in reality Mike had lost time. He was on his second bottle and reality was nothing but a delusion to him. Taking another sip , Mike closed his eyes afterwards laid his head to rest on the counter of the bar. Smiling in comfort the darkness swept in as Mike went into a coma of alcohol and the image of Jude Jacobs nearly dead body free from his mind. Mike stood on the other side of a closed door turning the knob he quietly walked into the house. Pictures were in the same place he remembered them being. HE knew this house, he remembered a murder in this house. Mike walked into the kitchen and he wanted to scream at the silent group of people sitting at the table. He tried speaking but it felt something was stuck down his throat, he wanted to know why he and his wife were there, or well ex-wife. Sitting in the chair opposite to the three teenagers he looked at everyone and saw the empty seat across from him and the luminescent seat to his right._

_Callie Jacob sat in the Motel 6 room alone and naked, biting her thumbnail she sat on the bed looking at her phone waiting for the hospital to call about Jude's condition. She was almost forced out of the hospital , and the only reason why she wasn't was because Brandon guided her out and away from the ER. Her foster parents are most likely trying to keep their faces on the TV screen by saying fake things about her brother. Callie was snapped out of her thoughts when her phone rang with the hospitals number flashing across the screen. She didn't need to pick it up to know what they were calling about, Jude already died for a few moments during the ambulance ride before he was revived. She saw the bullet wound and her brothers bruised body, she knew even if he survived he would not want to live. Liam had a way of doing that too you. Callie remembered her first weeks after he took her virginity , she wanted to die. Callie knew better than to fight back , and now she wished Jude knew the same. Getting up silently she got dressed and scribbled a note to Brandon before she walked out of the motel room. Walking silently in the streets to wherever had coffee , Callie waited to see news stations flock around her as she walked by the hospital but no one really noticed her as she walked adjacent to some news caster who was spewing bullshit. Callie pulled her hood over her head as she walked into the fast food Donut Shop getting a quick bagel and she left. Walking into the back alley behind a familiar building she saw Liam waiting for a car to pull up. A cast around his arm he was sitting alone. Callie saw only Jude when she looked at Liam as she silently crept up. The encounter was brief but by the time it was over Liam was slumped over with a bullet hole matching Jude's, one that's not fatal enough alone. Callie dropped the gun and she ran, she just ran away . She looked away for a moment as she bolted across the street before she felt a giant wave of pain wash over her. As she laid on the pavement she watched people rush to help her and the woman in the car who hit her. She wanted to scream , but she knew it wouldn't take any of the pain away from her. She laid there watching people rush around her for a countless amount of time. When her world finally went blurry the only person she saw was Jude who was watching over her. Turning over she was laying in her bed in her childhood was in order within the house and the damage from the robbery that took her parents lives was gone. Sitting up she moved downstairs expecting to see her parents and Jude waiting for her but instead there was light coming from the kitchen as she moved towards it she saw only Brandon as someone she recognized. The only open seat left was between him and a girl. Then she saw Jesus who was hiding his face from her. Sitting in her seat the feeling of pressure in her throat was gone.  
_

"Hello everyone, and welcome to my home." I said as I walked into the kitchen from the Shadows I was hiding in. "Welcome to Purgatory."

* * *

Italics will be used to reference to the past , and in this Jude is giving everyone a chance to repent for their "sins" before they move on to either a higher place or Hell or possibly back to Earth. I need 5 reviews to continue!

Any questions you can review and I will pm you the answer or answer it in the next chapter.


	2. Domino

**Purgatory**

Seven people meet together in Purgatory, a place where it is no one but them. The place where they each have to make-up for their sins or be punished forever.

Note: Major OC (Mariana and Jesus were broken apart, Brallie is already a couple, Mike and Stef are still married.) and the house is the house in the show.

Thank you everyone who reads and reviews because I like how everyone is interested in this! I try to go for completely different stories than from the show (*cough*Callie as a stripper*cough*).

WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH

* * *

**_Domino_**

_"Hello this is Gail Madden with an update on the Jacob case. Jude Jacobs autopsy has revealed that Jude was already dead when he was shot. Police have no suspects in custody at the moment. In other news Liam Olmstead..."_

"What do you mean Purgatory?Jude this isn't funny." Jesus spoke first confused since he didn't understand why he died or that I even died.

"Purgatory is a place in which the souls of those who have died in a state of grace are believed to undergo a limited amount of suffering to expiate their venial sins and become purified of the remaining effects of mortal sin. You are all here because you did something that prohibits you from going straight to Heaven or Hell." I tried to explain but I could see some of the others struggling with the concept of their demise.

"Jude, what happened to you?" Callie asked looking at me but I couldn't stand to look at her. I didn't want her to be here, she deserved to live.

"I was killed Callie. By one of the people who is sitting at this table." I said looking over everyone but I couldn't define who was the one who killed me. They all played a part but only one gave the extra nudge.

"Then why are you in purgatory? What did you do?" Brandon asked and I rolled my eyes because I knew that was coming.

"When was the last time I went to church? I did things too , I stole food Callie when we were in our first Foster home Callie." I clarified to my sister only. "This isn't the time to talk about me. You all have crossed paths with one-another at least once."

I moved over to Lena and stood behind her before speaking.

"Callie we met Lena once when we boarded a bus to visit LA, she gave us her seat. Mike you met Lena when you intercepted your wives text to her, you went to the bar expecting to meet the man your wife was cheating on your wife with but instead you met Lena when you asked her if Lee was in the bar. Brandon you met Lena when she fostered you when you were only a toddler. Jesus , you helped volunteer for Lena's festival last year. You sold concessions. Mariana , Lena caught you selling drugs once and she promised not to call the police if you stopped. " I clarified to everyone.

"Jude stop this." Callie lowered her voice and I noticed Brandon take Callie's hand to calm her silently.

"I would but you all need to pay. I already paid for mine and now its your turn." I looked at every other person sitting at the table.

"Pay for what? You need to tell us." Mike said speaking up for the first time.

"If you would be patient I will show you all when the chain of events started. It started with your birth Brandon. If your parents never gave you up then you would be sitting at home right now most likely playing piano."

"What do you mean? Jude you need to stop talking like this and just say what you mean." Mariana asked.

"Brandon's abandonment set off a chain of events. Am I right?" Stef asked then the room around us dimmed and a scene from years prior surrounded the kitchen table.

_Stefanie Foster sat in her hospital bed looking at the baby in the bassinet that was sleeping soundly, a baby boy. Her and Mike hadn't even been trying when she found out that she was child and now that her son was in the world she didn't know if she wanted to keep him or not. Her and Mike had met with an adoption agency when she first realized of her pending child. In the end they decided it would be best to keep their child. _

_"Did you decide what you want to do?" Mike asked his wife and he knew what was most likely going to happen in the near future._

_"No, what are we going to do Mike? I want to keep him but you just got fired from that security agency last week. We don't deserve to be parents." Stefanie was scared of what she wanted. she wanted to keep the baby but something was pulling at her to give him away. This was a moment that would define her future._

_"What about my cousin Mae? What if we gave him to her, she and her husband have been trying long enough. "_

_Stef sat looking at the bassinet and fiddled with her thumbs as she waited for her thoughts to give her a clear answer but they couldn't. Then she decided on something that seemed to be the only thing to get through this whole ordeal._

_"We can drive out to some town and drop him off at a hospital or something. We never really told anyone that I was pregnant so most people won't question us." "Mike said and Stef looked at him and then looked at her child in the bassinet._

_"We will get in trouble Mike." _

_"No , not with that Safe Haven Law in place. Stef we are in our early twenties with the world and possibility to have more children in the future. We barely scrape up enough money for the both of us. The baby has to be within a week old and it's legal." Mike said trying to convince Stef into giving up the innocent child to strangers._

_"You promise we can try again in a few years?" Stef asked softly and Mike nodded taking her hands and kissing them._

_"Yes, we can have a whole house full and a dog. We just need to get back on our feet."_

"You just gave me up like that? You didn't even think about it." Brandon asked as he watched the scene fade away from them. Even though he knew he should be creeped out about what I just did , instead of fear their was an angry look in his eye that Callie tried to squeeze his hand for him to calm down.

"Brady, look we were living off of inheritance from my grandmother at the time. We only had three days to give you away and we decided what would be best for us and you. Buddy , Stef and I were only twenty three and neither of us had joined the academy yet." Mike tried to explain but Brandon wasn't having any of it.

"It's Brandon. I hope you both got your happy family before you died because I sure as hell didn't. I have been bounced all over the country until a couple years ago."

"Our life isn't perfect. We know we made a mistake but we were scared. After we gave you away we both enrolled into the police academy. I got shot once in my abdomen during my first month on the force. After that incident we found out that I can't have any more children. " Stef explained and I noticed that Lena gave her a comforting smile

"You chose that though, if you never given up Brandon then you would have enrolled in the academy two years later than you first did. Everything that you chose that opposed fate added to the sequence that got you here today. " I clarified.

"Like the domino effect?" Mariana asked.

"Yes only difference is that you need to realize and repent for those choices. "

* * *

Italics will be used to reference to the past , and in this Jude is giving everyone a chance to repent for their "sins" before they move on to either a higher place or Hell or possibly back to Earth. I need 5 reviews to continue!

Also my friend Kelli read over my work and asked if I meant for it to be extremely religious since I don't practice Catholicism truth is that thus us supposed to be a sad story about people who died before their time. Each person is a figure of a deadly sin (minus Jude) , the family stuff is not what plays to why they are there.

For another clarification; Jude was killed by one of the 7 , though I will not talk about who it is. Every one of the 7 "victims" had a way to kill Jude. Liam did attack Jude though! I think by the 10th-ish you will have enough flashbacks from that night to find out who with what and why.

Purgatory is where they are for the killer to pay for what they did and to repent for what they did.

Any questions you can review and I will pm you the answer or answer it in the next chapter!


	3. AN: Competition and Poll

**A/N**

Just wanted to let people that there is a poll in my profile for your thoughts on who killed Jude and how. If you also post it in a review and you are the first to guess correctly then you win a spot as a character in the conclusion of my story 'Wanted'.

_**Options:**_

**1. Callie**

**2. Brandon**

**3. Stef**

**4. Lena**

**5. Jesus**

**6. Mike**

**7. Mariana**

**8. Choked/ Suffocated**

**9. Drugged**

**10. Hit by Car (Then Moved)**

**11. Struck in Head with Object**

**12. Internal Bleeding from Fight**

**13. Stabbed**

**14. Pushed down Stairs (Then Moved)**


End file.
